Miss You
by kichikuri61
Summary: Menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang dicintai tidaklah mudah. Apalagi bila cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya. Namun, saat kita kembali bertemu dengan orang tersebut, balasannya akan setimpal dengan perjuangan kita. KotaKasu. Second drabble. No like? Then, no read.


**_"Miss You"_**

A Sengoku Basara Drabble

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: K

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing: KotaKasu

Sengoku BASARA (c) CAPCOM

* * *

><p>"<em>Perhatian—Pesawat Date dengan nomor penerbangan DA639 dari Osaka telah mendarat—"<em>

"_Your attention, please—Date Airlines with flight number DA639 from Osaka has just landed—"_

Kasuga melihat jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam. Setelah melihat jam, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya—berdiri menunggu di depan gerbang kedatangan dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Bandara Internasional Echigo". Cuaca yang dingin membuat napasnya mulai berembun. Kasuga terus memeluk tubuhnya erat yang mengenakan jaket tebal cokelat muda serta syal biru cerah yang mengalungi lehernya. Hidungnya merah—tak kuasa ingin bersin. Gadis berambut kuning pendek dengan sisi panjang di bawah dada di kedua telinganya akhirnya menyerah berdiam lama dan segera berlari menuju kedai kopi terdekat.

"Selamat datang," sapa pemilik kedai, "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Anu—aku ingin memesan cokelat hangat," ucap Kasuga sedikit menggigil mengusap tubuhnya.

"Segera dibuatkan," sang pemilik kedai tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Kasuga yang sudah mendapatkan pesanannya duduk santai di meja pelanggan menikmati minumannya; entah sudah berapa lama—namun ia masih dengan santainya menikmati cokelat panas perlahan sambil bermain ponsel hingga baik minuman dan baterai ponselnya habis. Setelahnya, ia melihat jam tangannya, "APA?! 10.25?!" teriaknya terkejut.<p>

"Nona sedang menunggu pesawat mendarat?" tanya pemilik kedai kopi sibuk mengelap piring cucian.

"Anu—Pesawat Date dari Osaka sudah keluar?" tanya Kasuga mulai panik.

"Wah—nona—Mereka sudah lama keluar. Sekarang tidak ada pesawat Date lagi yang mendarat," jelas pemilik kedai kopi.

"Terima kasih banyak—" Kasuga segera berlari keluar gerbang kedatangan dan terus berlari melewati lapangan parkir mobil gelap dengan beberapa lampu jalanan sebagai penerangan. Ia terus melihat sekelilingnya—tak ada siapapun. Dirinya mulai kelelahan dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah tempat khusus yang disediakan banyak kursi untuk orang bersantai. Dalam jarak tinggal beberapa sentimeter mendekati tempat tersebut, Kasuga berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut acak cokelat, berhiaskan tato merah di kedua pipi dan dagunya, dan berpakaian tebal hitam duduk santai dengan koper di sebelahnya—bernapaskan embun menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan.

"...Kotaro..." panggil Kasuga pelan dengan kedua pipi yang mulai merah ketika melihat sosok pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk itu menyadari kehadiran Kasuga dan segera berdiri lalu menarik kopernya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju gadis tersebut dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kasuga yang terbengong mulai merasa panas di wajahnya yang menjadi merah, "A—aku—aku minta maaf—" Kasuga meminta maaf terbata-bata.

"..." Pemuda bernama 'Kotaro' itu hanya diam tak merespon Kasuga. Gadis yang meminta maaf itu memalingkan wajah merahnya, "—Aku sudah coba menghubungimu—tapi kau tidak menjawab—aku mulai kedinginan—karenanya aku membeli cokelat panas dulu—tak kusangka saat aku minum sambil memainkan ponsel—baterainya habis—" lanjut Kasuga dengan nada bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," Kotaro melihat gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya menundukkan kepala setelah memohon maaf. Pemuda berambut acak cokelat itu melepaskan besi penarik kopernya lalu memeluk erat gadis dihadapannya hingga sang gadis terkejut, "Ko—Kotaro?" ucapnya terkejut.

Kotaro tidak menghiraukan panggil sang gadis dan hanya memeluk erat tubuhnya yang kedinginan, _"Hangat," _bisiknya dalam hati.

Kasuga yang masih terkejut karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Kotaro melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh pemuda tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidangnya,

"_Selamat datang, Kotaro. Aku sangat merindukanmu,"_

Kedua sejoli itu berpelukan erat di tengah lapangan parkir dengan cuaca dingin dan hanya dibantu penerangan oleh lampu jalan; namun itu tidak membuat mereka merasa terganggu untuk berbagi kehangatan dan tenggelam pada pelukan satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

So~ This is my second drabble~ Starring Kotaro Fuuma dan Kasuga. Yap, memang bukan pairing yang biasa—Tapi terima kasih pada Sengoku Basara Ni dan Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes; Aku jadi demen banget sama pairing ini. Dan karena cuaca bulan ini lagi mendukung banget—makanya kubuat setting di suhu yang dinginnya minta ampun. Sekian dan enjoy! R & R, KriSar, please?

Kedinginan total akhirnya berpakaian tebal dengan jaket dan selimut sambil ngetik,

Kichikuri61


End file.
